WEAKNESS
by a far away world
Summary: every Pendragon has a weakness, wither it be magic, the past, or somthing more haunting. haunting like love becuase for Arthur, his weakness is Merlin. and always will be.


Arthur looked around at his knights and Merlin as they sucked in much needed air into their lungs. They were all wet from swimming across the river that made it possible for them to elude Morgana and her team of men hired to help her and make her plans possible. Arthur sat down on the rock beside him and began to unlace his boots and take of his armor; he was too tired and hot to care about being protected right now. He had just taken off his breast plate when another set of hands, cold, pale hands began to unlace the chain mail on him and pull of the heavy under padding.

"Merlin, stop, you don't have to," Arthur pronounced as he tried to move his hands away from his body. He could feel the fear practically rolling off merlin.

Merlin's laugh was shaky as he said, "it's my job. Are you not telling me always I should do my job more?" the breast plate fell onto the floor of the woods and splashed water onto Merlin's face. It slipped down like tears on his face.

The knights shared a glance as Merlin and Arthur looked at each other with guarded looks that was plain to the world. Leon looked behind them and saw that Morgana has not trailed them over the water. He called to the other knights to him and made it clear they were going to search the area. He had a feeling that something was going to happen that they shouldn't be there to witness.

Arthur glanced at the knights as they left them alone; he then looked back to Merlin," Merlin, sit down."

Merlin fiercely shook his head and hugged himself. God he was miserable, cold, and his shoulder was killing him. He watched as Arthur looked him up and down, finished throwing off his plates, and then ran a hand through his wet hair. "I order you to sit down, Merlin."

Finally he gave a huff of breath, reached over, grabbed Merlin's shirt front and yanked down. He had planned Merlin to fall on the rock below him, but fate had, well, other plans. Merlin tried to push himself away but tripped over the rock by his feet, and fell right onto Arthur. His face pressed against Arthur's bare chest. It was warm. He then snapped his eyes open and tried to yank back, but Arthur put a firm hand on his shoulder and made Merlin perch on his right leg. He let his cool hands pull away Merlin's shirt and he saw the wound slice on Merlin's shoulder. He hissed in a breath, and Merlin glanced shyly at him out of the corner of his eye.

He probed at the skin using his thumb and fingers to feel the wound. It was two inches deep. He wiped the blood on his pants and then untied the neckerchief around Merlin's neck. Merlin shivered though from the coldness or because of something else neither was certain.

"I can't believe she found us. I was so sure she wouldn't be able to catch our trail as careful as we were." Arthur let his hands drop from Merlin's shoulder to his forehead and he rubbed his temples. He felt Merlin shift on his leg and a hand withdrew his hand. He looked up to see Merlin's eye.

"we won't be safe anywhere Arthur. It won't be like last time when we went hopping cave to cave or storm the castle with a great amount of luck." He bit his lip and thought of the invading they has just done and even then that hadn't been enough, he had been hurt by one of the men.

"Yhea but we will get through it, just like you said last time Merlin. My sister, I wish she wasn't so, must have a weakness like we all do. Lord knows my father had them and so do I."

Merlin shook his head, jumped up, and whirled around on Arthur. The damn busted open. "Arthur you damn fool! She is twisted and vile. Last time it wasn't all about the throne it was about breaking the linguae chain and getting revenge on Uther for keeping the secret from her. She won't stop from killing you, taking the throne, and making Camelot fall, Arthur. She has no weakness, trust me!"

Arthur put a hand on his chin and blinked, "that may as it is, we all have a weakness, Merlin, Even us Pendragons."

Merlin smiled roguishly," oh and you have a weakness, Arthur, you, the once and future king!"

Arthur pushed off the rock and came to stand in front of Merlin. He lifted a hand and brushed away a lock of hair that was in Merlin's eye. He took a step, then another, until Merlin was backed against a tree. His breath sharp and hard. "Arthur…this weakness of yours is…."

Arthur locked eyes with Merlin then leant forward and pressed his lips against his and then pulled back and kissed him again when Merlin looked up at him. "Is you, Merlin. My weakness has and always will be you."

Merlin let a tear drop from his eye and he laughed, " well damn, Arthur. Too bad my weakness is you too. We both are screwed if one of our asses are in trouble!"

Despite the moment of indepent doom they laughed, Arthur grabbed Merlin and hugged him to him; took in thr warmth and sent of him. they would be okay in the end...

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
